The Secret you
by Dark Side of Everyone
Summary: Hermione nunca ha sido normal, ni quiere serlo. Sin embargo jamás esperó lo que se le vendría. Adv: Esto vendría a ser una especie de mundo alterno (14 años de diferencia con la historia original). Si les gusta ver al trío dorado de Gryffindor mejor ni pasen xD.
1. Prólogo

Agradecimientos: _**Xerxes Eli **_te agradeceré eternamente por ayudarme.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K. Rowling.

_***/*\*/* The Secret */*\*/***_

Hermione no es hija del matrimonio Granger, en realidad, no sabe quiénes son sus padres... pues siendo apenas una recién nacida fue abandonada a las puertas de un orfanato sin nada más que unas colchas y un collar con las iniciales A.B.B.

Es considerada "La niña genio del Reino Unido" y ha recibido múltiples premios tanto en las ciencias como en las artes. Ha llevado una vida si bien no muy normal sí muy feliz al lado del matrimonio Granger y de su institutriz.

A los 12 años de edad su feliz vida cambia para siempre ¿La razón? Es una bruja, pero no se lo digas a nadie pues eso iría en contra de las reglas de su nuevo mundo.

.:.:..:.:..:.:.:

Pequeño prólogo de mi nueva historia.

Ahora sí... Lancen todo lo que tengan porque sé que me lo merezco :(

El título es temporal mi imaginación es escasa.


	2. Chapter 1: Un día especial

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling_

_***/*\*/* The Secret you */*\*/***_

_**Capítulo 1: Una día especial.**_

Nos encontramos en una casa en un barrio acomodado en el centro de Londres, el día en esta morada comienza muy temprano y lo hace de una manera muy peculiar.

—Linda ¿sabes dónde dejé mis zapatos favoritos?— le preguntó el señor Granger a su esposa.

—No sé, si los dejaras donde te dije nada de esto pasaría. Hazme un favor y levanta a Herms que ya es hora—Le respondió con calma la señora Granger mientras sin prestarle mayor atención al hombre comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la cocina.

— ¿¡Tu locura salió a flote!?— Gritó horrorizado espantando a su esposa que se detuvo en el acto. — ¿Pretendes que me enfrente al espantoso monstruo gruñón?— Gritó aun más fuerte.

De repente una puerta se abrió al lado de ellos y con pasos lentos una figura se acercó hacia el señor Granger.

— ¡Piedad!—Gritó el hombre con fingido horror. La figura se acercó y se detuvo frente al hombre.

— ¿¡Quién osó despertar al monstruo gruñón!? ¿Tú?—Exclamó la pequeña figura y el hombre dio un brinco para después ir a esconderse detrás de su esposa.

—No me comas, lamento haberte despertado tan temprano— le suplicó —mejor cométela a ella— La "criatura" comenzó a gruñir ante tal ofrecimiento.

— ¡No! tú me despertaste papi y a ti te voy a comer— gritó la niña con voz de monstruo.

— ¡Noooo!— gritó el hombre.

— ¡Sí!— le contestaron su esposa y el "monstruo".

La pequeña se lanzó hacia su padre que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y -con mucho cuidado- se dejó caer al suelo. La niña empezó a hacerle cosquillas y a gruñirle.

—Sálvame— le pidió a su esposa entre risas. La mujer en lugar de hacerlo, se unió a la niña para torturarlo. —No es justo, ustedes son dos contra uno— Reclamó indignado.

—Así es más divertido— contestaron a coro las otras mientras continuaban su tortura.

Pero todo se detuvo cuando una alarma sonó minutos después, justo cuando el hombre pedía misericordia por cuarta vez consecutiva, siéndole negada otra vez.

— ¡Desayuno!— exclamó con entusiasmo la niña.

Los dos adultos se aclararon la garganta.

— ¿No se te olvida algo?— le cuestionó el señor Granger entre jadeos, aún acostado en el suelo e intentando normalizar su respiración.

—Etto...SOY EL MOSTRUO GRUÑÓN Y VOLVERÉ— Exclamó. Acto seguido le dio un beso a la mujer y le gruñó al hombre.

—Mou, yo también quería besito— lloriqueó el hombre con dramatismo.

La niña miró a la mujer y ésta brindó su aprobación con un guiño.

—Okidoki— y le lanzó un beso seguido de un gruñido para después salir corriendo rumbo a la cocina.

—No corras en las escaleras—le recordó con maternal preocupación la mujer mientras veían desaparecer a la pequeña al final del pasillo.

—Siempre eres tan infantil— le murmuró con resignación.

—Y lo seguiré siendo siempre si es por ella— le contestó él. —Nuestra niña está creciendo tan rápido que temo que si no tenemos cuidado podría perder toda su infancia sin poder ser feliz y corretear como cualquier niña— Se explicó con preocupación.

—Lo sé, pero confío que lograremos encontrar la manera de equilibrar esas dos partes de su vida— Le respondió con calma su esposa.

— Qué rápido se ha ido el tiempo... son casi cinco años ya desde aquella pequeña bolita con la cadena de las iniciales A.B.B— Recordó con nostalgia el hombre.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado esta vez?— Preguntó su esposa con evidente curiosidad refiriéndose a la fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Definitivamente te vas a sorprender— Le respondió dando a entender que no le diría nada.

—No seas malito, cuéntamelo todo— le pidió ella —Por favorrrr— terminó haciendo un puchero.

—Y luego me reclamas a mí de ser infantil.

—Esto es diferente, cuéntame anda ¿siiiiiii?— Continuó con su intento de convencerlo pero no funcionó. — ¿Por qué no funciona?—inquirió con frustración mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Soy el orgulloso padre de Hermione A. B. Granger la "Reina del Puchero y Chantaje"— Proclamó con sentimiento mientras se ponía de pie y culminaba con una pose heroica.

— ¿Alguien dijo chantaje?—Preguntó una vocecita desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡No!— Respondió con apuro el matrimonio Granger.

—Ok— Fue su contestación.

—Uff—Comenzó Linda Granger.

—Eso estuvo cerca— terminó Arthur Granger.

El feliz matrimonio Granger comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la cocina.

—Desayuno, Desayuno, Desayuno, Hora del Desayuno, Waffles, Hotcakes, tostadas y licuado— cantaba felizmente la niña sentada frente al desayunador cuando los señores Granger entraron en la cocina.

—Ya viene el desayuno, rico y nutritivo desayuno— Se le unió su padre.

—Listo— Les comunicó la madre minutos después mientras les colocaba enfrente los platos del desayuno.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—exclamó impresionada la niña.

—Secreto de mamá—le respondió con cariño su madre.

Una vez terminado el desayuno el matrimonio Granger tenía que ir a trabajar mientras que la pequeña Hermione tenía que ir a la primaria.

—Recuerda que cuando salgas de la escuela Miss Thompson estará esperándote para traerte e iniciar con las clases de la tarde cariño.

—Sí, Padre— afirmó la niña con serenidad —Etto... ¿Y qué opina mamá de mi propuesta?— Preguntó la niña con ansiedad.

—Primero me preguntó de dónde habías sacado la idea, luego -con resignación- me dijo que ella quería que siguieras con la danza y, cuando le dije que además querías practicar danza, pegó el grito en el cielo porque su niñita iba a estar todo el día afuera de casa; luego le expliqué que en realidad, debido a que aún estás muy chiquita, sólo ibas a practicar 2 horas de cada uno y que uno de nosotros podría estar contigo durante las lecciones entonces aceptó— Le relató su padre.

—Fantástico— celebró la niña.

—Pero— Y con esa palabra de su padre la niña se calmó. —Ella prohibió terminantemente las competencias de cualquier tipo.

—Eso está bien, de todas formas no iba a competir— Musitó alegremente.

—Y con eso dicho... ¡Vamos a la escuela!—Exclamó alegremente el Señor Granger.

—Yatta— Exclamó alegremente la niña.

—Ahora empiezo a preguntarme si fue correcto dejar que vieras anime— le dijo su padre con dramatismo.

—Claro que sí— Le contestó. —Y vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde padre— ordenó después mientras caminaba hacia el auto.

El señor Granger hizo una pose militar y con las palabras "Hai Taicho" comenzó a marchar detrás de la pequeña rumbo al automóvil, donde la subió en el asiento para niños.

— ¿Es realmente necesario que vaya aquí?— Se enfurruñó la pequeña.

—Totalmente necesario, es por tu seguridad— Le respondió con ternura.

—Pero yo quiero ir adelante contigo— Replicó.

Ante eso su padre le recordó que todos los días tenían esa discusión y le reiteró que el asiento del copiloto la estaría esperando siempre.

—Pero para eso falta mucho.

—Hermione—Le llamó la atención su padre.

—Hai Boss—Se resignó.

Una vez que hubo ganado la discusión, cerró la puerta y caminó hacia su asiento en donde se acomodó y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

Iniciaron el camino hacia la escuela y el señor Granger inició a su vez una conversación.

—Qué tal se han comportado contigo tus compañeros de curso.

—Pues, aún siguen impresionados por mi edad, algunos se sienten un poco insultados pero sus reacciones son normales ya que es un poco impresionante que una niña de 5 años sea más inteligente que ellos. La maestra Still tenía mucha curiosidad del porqué no me educaron en casa con un tutor particular y cuando le contesté que ustedes pensaron que sería mejor para mí el interactuar con niños no parecía muy convencida.

—Y tú ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?—Le inquirió.

—Me recuerdas a mamá cuando dices eso—Contestó con una risita —Si te refieres a cómo me siento con su actitud te diré: Al ver la situación desde su perspectiva me he percatado de que simplemente están tratando de lidiar con el hecho de que alguien de mi edad pueda llegar a ser más inteligente que ellos y, debido a que no han atentado contra mí como individuo, no hay motivo para que me afecte.

—Hablando de parecerse a tu madre, ni ella podría haber hecho un psicoanálisis mejor de la situación— le comentó orgulloso.

—Es simple lógica papá— Replicó la niña con tranquilidad.

—Está bien, me rindo. A ti no se te pueden hacer cumplidos.

—Que tengas un buen día angelito— le deseó en la puerta de la escuela, para después tomar rumbo hacia su trabajo.

—Esto ya es repetitivo—Musitó la niña al ver un grupo que estaba en la puerta del edificio. —Pero aún así es divertido— y rio maliciosamente.

Al ver a la niña caminar, una de ellas le hizo un gesto a la líder.

—Oh miren chicas ahí viene la nerd— Comentó como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Hermione fue la única que se rio de su chiste.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Tres? te apuesto a que ni siquiera se puede limpiar sola, es una bebita— Continuó.

—¿Hablas por experiencia propia Lisa?—Replicó Hermione como si nada.

—Uhhh—Exclamaron las otras.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿tu mamita?— Atacó de nuevo la chica empezando a perder los estribos.

—No, fue la tuya—Contestó la pequeña.

—Ahora vas a ver lo que me enseñó mi mamá— Masculló perdiendo la paciencia y dirigiéndose hacia la niña para golpearla.

—Señorita Laurence acompáñeme a la dirección—Se escuchó la voz de una maestra. El grupo volteó hacia todos lados para luego salir corriendo despavoridas hacia el interior del edificio sin reparar en la pequeña que estaba con la cabeza agachada.

—Jaja eso fue muy divertido— explotó a carcajadas la niña —Siempre caen— murmuró felizmente mientras se encaminaba a clases —Me pregunto ¿Cómo es que aún no se han dado cuenta de que soy yo?— Y, con una encogida de hombros, continuó su recorrido.

Las clases continuaron normalmente y a las 3 de la tarde Hermione, después de pasar una hora en la biblioteca haciendo las tareas, estaba lista para ir a su casa.

—Ohayōgozaimasu Hermione ojou-San—La saludó su institutriz.

— Ohayō Thompson-sensei— La saludó de vuelta Hermione.

Con serenidad caminaron hacia el vehículo de la mayor, se acomodaron e iniciaron el recorrido rumbo a la casa de Hermione.

—A partir de esta tarde, tengo entendido, terminaremos una hora antes tus lecciones de música pero eso no disminuirá tu trabajo, todo lo contrario: espero que mantengas el nivel de excelencia que hasta ahora has ostentado— Le comunicó con seriedad.

—Hai Thompson-sensei— afirmó con energía la niña.

— Y ¿Podría saber en qué emplearás ese valioso tiempo?— Preguntó con evidente curiosidad la mujer.

—Clases de artes marciales— Respondió la niña emocionada.

—Déjame ver si entiendo: estudias sexto grado de primaria, japonés avanzado, mandarín intermedio, pintura, violín, piano, composición musical, esgrima, natación, danza y ahora vas a estudiar artes marciales. ¡Y todo eso a los cinco años de edad!—Exclamó impresionada.

—Y no olvide que también estudié alemán, español y francés de los que ahora hago traducciones además de arquería, jardinería y natación— Agregó Hermione con simpleza mientras seguía viendo por la ventana.

—Todo eso ¿Y aún te queda tiempo para dormir tus ocho horas?— casi gritó de la impresión.

—Es producto de la buena distribución de mi tiempo— Le confesó encogiéndose de hombros —No sé cómo aún se impresiona si usted me conoce desde que tenía dos años y se encargó personalmente de que aprendiera todo lo que sé con los mejores de cada materia— Comentó Hermione con admiración y respeto.

—Me das mucho crédito querida, como ya te he dicho antes, yo sólo hacía mi trabajo— le explicó pacientemente —Además, el enseñarte es el mejor trabajo que me ha tocado, eres una alumna excepcional; además de calmada, respetuosa, humilde, cariñosa y alegre— la alagó.

—Usted más que nadie, sabe que no soy una alumna fácil— le dijo haciendo un puchero. —Le hago bromas, la chantajeo, tengo ataques de mal humor, es difícil hacer que toque el violín voluntariamente, etc. — Enumeró.

—Te haces sonar como una alumna terrible— replicó con horror fingido —Pero la verdad es que la mayoría de los niños de tu edad son diez veces peor. Y respecto al violín, tu descontento se debe a que te sientes incómoda de que yo te vea tocar por los halagos que, por más que intento, no puedo evitar lanzarte.

—Me halaga— susurró Hermione con las mejillas encendidas.

Decidieron dejar la conversación de lado y la mujer puso música.

—Ponga un poco de mi música— pidió la niña.

—Ni hablar, este es mi artista favorito— Replicó la mayor.

—Por favorrrr— le suplicó la niña haciendo un puchero, ojos de cachorrito e inclinando hacia un lado la cabeza.

La mujer trató de resistirse sin éxito así que lanzó un suspiro, masculló "está bien" y en cuanto terminó la canción Francisco Gabilondo Soler "Cri-Cri" empezó a sonar.

—¿Quién es ese que está ahí? Es Cri-Cri, es Cri-Cri... El grillo cantor—canturreó la niña felizmente.

Al cabo de unos 19 minutos de tiempo llegaron a la casa de la menor.

— ¡Al fin!— Exclamó la mayor en tono de broma.

—La que debería decir eso soy yo Miss Thompson— refunfuñó la niña.

—Bueno, ya llegamos y aún te quedan 47 minutos para comer y asearte— Le informó.

— ¿¡Sólo 47 minutos!? Esto es un desastre— Proclamó histérica la niña mientras corría hacia el interior de la vivienda.

A la mujer le pareció ver que, durante un instante, el cabello de la niña adquiriría un tono azul intenso.

—Debió ser mi imaginación— susurró impresionada mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de algo de ese color.

—Hermione acaba de pasar histérica por los tres minutos de retraso— Le informó la Señora Granger. — ¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó un poco preocupada.

Miss Thompson negó con la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—Hubo un atasco y tuvimos que rodear—Explicó el retraso mientras caminaba hacia el interior y con un simple "iré a preparar las lecciones" se despidió de la señora Granger.

—Qué extraño— murmuró Linda Granger mientras miraba alrededor en busca de lo que preocupó a la institutriz de su hija.

Mientras eso ocurría, en el interior de la casa, el señor Granger trataba de lidiar con una extremadamente estresada Hermione.

—Tranquila Herms, no es tan tarde— Trataba de calmarla hablando a través de la puerta.

— ¿Es que acaso no sabe que cuando a alguien del género femenino se le dice que se tranquilice lo único que logra es empeorar la situación?—Le contestó una aún más estresada Hermione asomándose por la puerta de su cuarto y dejándola abierta al caminar hacia su baño, al cual cerró con un portazo.

—Lo siento, mi intención era que te tranquilizaras un poco para que recordaras que tienes 10 minutos por si ocurre un imprevisto— susurró el señor Granger con miedo de que el mal humor de Hermione saliera a la superficie acercándose hacia la puerta del baño. Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó una respiración profunda y luego Hermione habló.

—Lo que sucede es que esos diez minutos ya los gasté padre—Le explicó la niña. —Los aumenté al tiempo del monstruo gruñón— Confesó con tristeza.

—Cariño— musitó el hombre con ternura.

—Sé que estuvo mal, pero realmente me encanta pasar ese tiempo con ustedes. Por unos minutos me siento libre y feliz... no me malentienda, me encanta aprender pero durante esos minutos me siento liviana y relajada.

—Escúchame bien, Hermione Jean A. B. Granger eso que hiciste no está mal; el querer pasar tiempo con los que quieres no está mal— Le explicó con seriedad. —Ahora termínate de bañar monstruo apestoso— Le ordenó con calma y sólo recibió un "Hai" como respuesta, unos instantes después un gritito ahogado llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué sucede Hermione?—Preguntó preocupado.

—No sé cómo explicarlo, sería mejor que lo viera— Y con un chasquido la puerta del baño se abrió y otro gritito se escuchó.

El señor Granger caminó con precaución hacia el baño y se encontró con la pequeña mirándose en el espejo, cuando reparó en lo que la niña estaba mirando también soltó un grito.

— ¿¡Cómo fue que pasó!?— Preguntó casi histérico. Ante eso la niña lució un poco culpable. —Hermione— le llamó la atención.

—Yo... sólo pensaba... en lo mal que me comporté y... puff tenía cabello rosa— Explicó —Y luego, cuando dije que sería mejor que lo viera estiré la mano y el pestillo se quitó sólo— Terminó con un tono fascinado. El hombre estaba profundamente impresionado pero su curiosidad pudo más.

—Y... ¿Puedes repetirlo?—Preguntó con la curiosidad apoderándose de él.

La niña hizo un gesto de concentración, pero nada ocurrió.

—Tal vez podrías intentar visualizar el cambio—Sugirió en un susurro el mayor.

La niña se relajó, frunció un poco el ceño y luego, poco a poco, los cabellos fueron obscureciéndose hasta tornarse en ondas de color negro como la noche con reflejos azules para instantes después volver a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué hiciste?—Preguntó fascinado.

—Fue como cuando se levanta el telón y se muestra lo que está oculto tras él—Explicó la niña.

—Un momento— Alcanzó a pronunciar el hombre antes de caer desmayado.

—Ya se había tardado— Reconoció la pequeña con un deje de fastidio entre la bruma de fascinación.

La pequeña se concentró mientras miraba su reflejo tratando de mover algo y con un estruendo el espejo se rompió. En ese momento el miedo la embargó.

"¿Qué tal si esto es malo? ¿Qué pasa si le hago daño a alguien? ¿Soy un monstruo? ¿Un fenómeno?"

El señor Granger se levantó con el estruendo y al mirar a su hija supo lo que estaba pasando.

—Hermione Jean A. B. Granger—Llamó con seriedad.

"Lo sabía" Pensó la niña con tristeza.

—No te atrevas a pensar mal de ti, escúchame bien, este... don... no es malo, lo único que sucede es que se escapa de tu control, ningún poder es malo por naturaleza... es el uso que se le da lo que lo define— Le explicó con gran seriedad causando que a la niña se le abnegaran los ojos en lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento.

—Gracias— pronunció con la voz rota.

—Ahora bien, se me ocurre una idea genial— Añadió, perdiendo toda la seriedad de su semblante.

—De seguro es una idea estupenda— Agregó la niña con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Sí, escúchame bien— Y comenzó a contarle su plan.

— ¡Una idea brillante!— Exclamó la niña con tono conocedor cuando el mayor terminó de contarle su idea.

—Pero primero— Agregó el hombre con un asentimiento — ¡A bañar!— Ordenó con tono militar y luego salió del baño.

15 minutos después la niña salió del baño y corrió a su padre de su habitación para poder vestirse con comodidad.

—Lo haremos el domingo— Fue todo lo que dijo al alejarse de la habitación de la niña.

—Sólo espero que mamá no se desmaye también—Murmuró la niña —Pensándolo bien... ella va a tratar de matar a papá.

De repente miró hacia el reloj y casi se va de espaldas.

—Debo apresurarme sólo me quedan 20 minutos y aun debo comer— masculló una vez estuvo vestida.

—De una vez me llevaré la bolsa con los cambios de ropa— Habló con emoción, activó el mecanismo y las rueditas salieron para poder transportarla.

—Hermione— Le reprendió la voz de su padre a través de la puerta.

—No puede culparme por intentarlo padre.

—Lo que digas— aceptó —Andando que hoy va a ser un día pesado y vas a necesitar la energía que te aportará la comida.

Con un suspiro de resignación dejó la bolsa en su lugar y se encaminó rumbo a la cocina donde sus padres la esperaban con la comida ya servida.

Después de comer se dirigió hacia el cuarto que hacía las veces de estudio.

—Hoy tendrás un examen oral de mandarín, un repaso de escritura Hiragana y Katakana, 2 piezas de piano, la exposición sobre el cubismo y la pieza de violín que te encargué hace una semana— Le explicó su institutriz apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué día es hoy Miss Thompson?—Preguntó la niña tranquilamente.

—Viernes—Contestó con simpleza la mujer y luego reaccionó. —Es verdad, hoy también te toca ciencias... supongo que no es necesario que te pregunte si hiciste el ensayo del gen recesivo y el gen dominante— inquirió.

La niña le brindó una elocuente mirada de "es más que obvio" y luego caminó hacia su pupitre.

—Me siento extraña al estar sentada aquí.

Y eso fue lo único que dijo antes de iniciar con el repaso de los silabarios del japonés.

Continuaron con las clases hasta que llegó el turno del piano.

—Recuerda siempre tener presente que lo más importante en la música es transmitir sentimientos mediante una buena ejecución— Aconsejó la institutriz.

—Aquí voy— susurró la niña con nerviosismo.

Inspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar.

La letra fluyó por el ambiente transmitiendo su nostalgia.

La mujer no pudo resistirse y se abandonó también al sentimiento hasta que minutos después fue sacada de su ensoñación con el final de la melodía.

—Señorita Hermione es todo un gusto verla tocar... pocas veces en mi vida había visto un intérprete con tal entrega— Le comentó a la pequeña que se ruborizó.

—No soy tan buena Miss Thompson y jamás lo seré— replicó la niña con el seño fruncido.

—Mi pequeña estudiante ¿acaso se me imputa el cargo de mentir?— retrucó la mayor.

—Si debemos precisar... su cargo sería el de exhaltar mis habilidades debido a su apego emocional por mí.

—Un crimen terrible sin dudas— Añadió en tono de broma. —He trabajado para la

sinfónica de Londres, Edimburgo, Suecia y otras más como buscadora de talentos. He visto desfilar frente a mis ojos a eminencias de la música y en contadas ocasiones alguien ha sido capaz de demostrar tal nivel de comlenetración con el instrumento— Continuó con total seriedad.

—Miss Thompson es usted una persona muy amable y realmente aprecio sus intentos de imbuirme de reconocimientos pero como usted misma aportó ha trabajado para las orquestas sinfónicas del Reino Unido y, si se me permite, sé que todos ellos tocan mejor que yo—Y al ver que su maestra tenía intenciones de replicar añadió. —Me parece que más que un halago para mí esa aseveración de usted puede y _debe _ser tomada como un insulto para ellos y su dedicación a este instrumento.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio decidieron continuar con las clases.

Una alarma sonó y Hermione dio un brinco de emoción.

—Puede retirarse Hermione Ojou-san.

— ¡Yatta!— Celebró la niña.

La mujer pudo observar como la niña salía corriendo casi arrollando a su padre que venía por ella.

—Es todo un bólido— Comentó alegremente el señor Granger. Y luego su tono adquirió seriedad al continuar —¿Todo bien con el médico?

La institutriz negó con la cabeza y le dijo que les quería hablar sobre ello más tarde.

—Con permiso Miss Thompson— Pidió la niña. —Alguien tiene que llevarme a mi clase—Le explicó mientras jaloneaba a su padre hacia la puerta.

—No hay problema— Le aseguró la mayor con una sonrisa por el comportamiento de la niña.

—Ya quiero llegar, Ya quiero llegar, ¿ya vamos a llegar?—Canturreaba la niña mientras su padre la acomodaba en su asiento.

—Dentro de 5 minutos estaremos ahí.

Mientras el señor Granger conducía soportó estoicamente el ataque de emoción de su hija, pero en cuanto la dejó en su clase de artes marciales rompió a reírse a carcajadas.

—Sí que tiene energía mi pequeña—Se dijo con una sonrisa divertida y luego acompañó al resto de los padres en el lugar de observación.

La clase comenzó con una demostración de los alumnos avanzados y fue seguida de una sesión de estiramientos y acondicionamiento físico.

Hermione estaba tan emocionada que apenas podía contenerse, más sin embargo se obligó a hacerlo.

El maestro los tuvo arrastrando en las colchonetas y sudando tanto que el uniforme blanco que Hermione usaba terminó todo manchado.

Después de haberse dado una ducha Hermione miraba con concentración su uniforme.

—Eso fue muy cansado— Le comentó con una sonrisa una niña unos años mayor.

—Y que lo digas— respondió Hermione mirando con un puchero su ropa.

La mayor soltó una risita al ver a la pequeña hacer ese gesto.

—Me caes bien Granger— Dijo y pareció arrepentirse pues se tapó la boca. La pequeña le miró con curiosidad ante ese gesto. —Te conozco de la escuela, vamos al mismo grado pero en diferente grupo— Explicó con pena.

—Sugoii—Exclamó la niña emocionada.

—Eso ¿es japonés verdad?— Preguntó la mayor con curiosidad.

—Sí significa genial, perdona pero cuando me emociono no puedo controlarlo.

—No, déjalo es genial—Le explicó la niña. —Yo quisiera aprender pero el único idioma que he logrado aprender fue mandarín—Le explicó la niña con timidez.

—A mí se me dificulta el aprender la pronunciación y a veces me confundo con los caracteres.

—He sabido que lo más difícil es lo de los tonos. Pero la razón por la que aprendí fue porque mis padres se fueron a china cuando tenía 1 año así que prácticamente me crié con el idioma.

—Debió haber sido genial vivir en china.

—De hecho sí, las personas son muy respetuosas y amables, si notan que tienes interés en aprender ellos te ayudan—Añadió con un poco de nostalgia.

—Y ¿Por qué se regresaron?—Preguntó Hermione.

—Por el trabajo de papá, es parte de una compañía y cuando le ofrecieron un ascenso en su lugar de nacimiento no se resistió—Continuó con un poco de frustración.—Pero ya no tiene caso ¿Qué otros idiomas hablas aparte del japonés?—Preguntó y la pequeña no contestó —Oh tranquila, yo no soy como el resto, para mí no eres tan asombrosa como para el resto. Allá en China es común que los padres presionen a sus hijos para que sean lo mejor posible, de hecho debido a eso el nivel de educación allá es ligeramente superior.

—Mis padres no me presionan—Replicó la niña con el ceño fruncido. —Y lo que dices es lógico, me imagino que debido a la sobrepoblación la competencia para obtener un trabajo ha de ser una verdadera batalla, por lo que es normal que los padres quieran facilitarle a sus hijos lo más posible su futuro.

La mayor soltó una risita y la pequeña le miró con confusión.

—Perdóname, lo que pasa es que realmente eres un adulto en miniatura y de repente tienes gestos infantiles tan adorables que dan ganas de apretar tus cachetes— Terminó con ansiedad.

—Me lo dicen muy a menudo— Le respondió la pequeña con un puchero y al ver que eso incrementó la ansiedad de la mayor lanzó un suspiro —Hazlo— Y no tuvo que repetirlo porque la mayor con un gritito de emoción empezó a jalarle las mejillas.

Al ver que las pocas compañeras que tenían les miraban raro decidieron mejor ya salir de los vestidores.

Una vez fuera ambas se dirigieron hacia la zona donde los padres esperaban.

—Nos veremos luego Granger, por cierto mi nombre es Alice Wood— Se despidió con un jalón a sus mejillas antes de caminar hacia una mujer que la otra supuso era su madre.

El señor Granger había visto ese pequeño intercambio y se quedó un poco confundido así que en cuanto pudo le lanzó la pregunta a su hija.

—Creo que acabo de hacer una amiga—Murmuró la niña con emoción y felicidad.

Llegaron a casa y después de cenar la pequeña se dirigió hacia su habitación.

Así terminó un día muy especial para la pequeña Hermione.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

**sasuhina-itahina 100:** Gracias por dejar review! Por ahora no pienso poner romance, más adelante cuando Hermione esté en 4° curso será el romance.

**Charis-chan:** Gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo en dejarme un review.

**Xerxes Eli:** :p Gracias por ser mi beta y apurarme.


	3. Chapter 2: No tan feliz

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes utilizados a continuación no son de mi propiedad, J. K. Rowling es la dueña de casi todos exceptuando los OC que puedan aparecer._

***/*\*/*The Secret you */*\*/***

_**Capítulo 2: No tan feliz**_

Eran alrededor de las 4 de la madrugada y todo se encontraba en silencio en la casa Granger, una menuda figura recorría los pasillos con sigilo y seguridad.

Un gemido lastimero interrumpió la quietud del ambiente.

—Shhhh tranquila pequeña ya vamos a llegar— Susurró una vocecita con dulzura para después reanudar su camino.

De repente, cuando pasaba frente a un salón, las luces se encendieron ocasionando que diera un respingo.

—¿Quién es tu acompañante?—Resonó la voz de una mujer.

—Etto...Tenía que ayudarle— Trató de justificarse mientras retiraba las mantas dejando al descubierto la figura de un gatito cuyo blanco pelaje estaba teñido de sangre y suciedad.

— ¿Qué le sucedió?— Preguntó horrorizada la señora Granger.

—Un par de pubertos que decidieron que debían torturar a esta pobre e indefensa gatita, pero no contaban con que yo les vería desde mi habitación—Mintió de forma razonable.

—Definitivamente hay que hablar con los padres de esos jovencitos, es bien sabido que el maltrato animal es un indicio de tendencias psicópatas— Murmuró la mujer frunciendo el ceño.

—Entonces— Pronunció la niña balanceándose de las puntas de sus pies a los talones.

—Se puede quedar— Dictaminó la mujer. —Pero tú tendrás que cuidarla y educarla.

— ¡Sí! Gracias madre, le aseguro que no tendrá problemas de ningún tipo— Aseveró la niña de 7 años.

—Y Hermione— Agregó la mujer antes de que su hija empezara a irse.

— ¿Si madre?— preguntó con tono temeroso.

—Estás castigada.

—Pero...

—No debes vagar por la calle a estas horas de la noche y no debiste enfrentarte tú sola a esos maleantes... pudieron herirte o hacerte quien sabe qué cosas— Regañó pero su voz la traicionó en la última parte. Comenzó a caminar con rumbo hacia su recámara para llorar por la sola idea de poder haber perdido a su pequeñita.

La niña no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su madre.

— ¿Me ayudas a curarle madre?—Pidió con dulzura y timidez.

Pareció surtir efecto pues la mayor se dio la vuelta y le miró con una sonrisa —Claro hija— susurró con calidez y emoción, caminó hacia Hermione y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Vamos— Exclamó la niña mientras tomaba la mano de su madre y tiraba de ella.

Una vez llegaron al cuarto de Hermione ésta se apresuró a despejar una mesa para después colocar con cuidado a la lastimada gatita.

—Primero hay que desinfectar la herida del cráneo, me preocupa que esté sangrando tanto— Declaró la mujer mientras entraba con el botiquín en sus manos.

—Hay que esterilizarnos las manos— Indicó la niña y ambas procedieron a hacerlo.

—Revisa que no tenga otras heridas mientras yo trabajo con la herida de la cabeza— Ordenó la madre.

Y con eso se pusieron manos a la obra.

Después de 30 minutos de curación, desinfección y preocupación la gatita estaba mejor.

—A las 10 de la mañana la llevaremos a la veterinaria para que revisen si no tiene una hemorragia interna y de paso haremos los trámites de adopción— Anunció la madre.

—Sí, mientras la mantendré en observación— Acotó Hermione.

—Me parece bien— Informó la mayor.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

—¿¡Que mi bebita hizo qué!?— Preguntó horrorizado el señor Granger.

—Salió durante la madrugada, se enfrentó a un par de pre-adolescentes con tendencias psicópatas y rescató a una gatita—Explicó con calma su esposa.

—De seguro les dió una buena lección, sabía que era buena idea dejar que se inscribiera en artes marciales.

—Te estoy diciendo que tu hija se escapó durante la madrugada y de lo único que te preocupas es eso— Reprochó.

—No es la primera vez que se sale durante la madrugada aunque prometió que no volvería a hacerlo— Se justificó él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Ayer mismo la atrapé, volvía de la calle y la escuché mientras contaba los escalones— Explicó como si nada. —Me dijo que como no podía dormir salía al jardín.

—Algo me dice que esa no era la primera vez tampoco. Debemos hablar con Hermione acerca de eso.

—Iré por ella— Afirmó el hombre.

—Vamos.

El matrimonio Granger iba caminando con rumbo a la habitación de su hija, cada uno con distintos pensamientos. Mientras el hombre iba pensando en los peligros a los que su hija se exponía (la mayoría de ellos exagerados por su propia mente), la mujer iba pensando en cómo sacarle la verdad a su hija.

Llegaron hacia la puerta y con una mirada se demostraron apoyo.

—Hermione A. B. Granger— Empezó el hombre sobresaltando a la pequeña.

—Tienes cosas que explicar— Terminó la frase la mujer.

La pequeña sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano y había preparado un plan.

—¿Desde cuándo sales en las madrugadas?

—Hace un par de meses— Respondió la pequeña bajando la cabeza por la culpa.

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó la mujer con voz monótona.

—Soy incapaz de dormir más de seis horas desde hace 3 meses y me gusta salir al jardín— Contestó la pequeña.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?— Esta vez el hombre preguntó.

—No quería preocuparles acerca de mis patrones anormales de sueño, y realmente me gusta salir al jardín— La niña elevó su mirada con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse, ambos padres caminaron hacia la pequeña y la encerraron en un abrazo.

—Sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea— Le susurró con dulzura su padre.

"Excepto que puedo entender y comunicarme con los animales y por eso me enfrenté a esos adolescentes para salvar a esta gatita, además tengo un amigo búho y un escorpión mascota... eso sin olvidar que soy una genio informática; en otras palabras soy un estuche de rarezas" Pensó la niña con tristeza.

—Sí, realmente no quería preocuparles. Me siento perfectamente bien— Aseveró.

—Confía en nosotros mi pequeña, somos tus padres— murmuró su madre pues ella sabía que no les había contado todo pero había decidido no presionar a la pequeña.

—Lo haré— Prometió.

"No deberías mentirle a tus padres" maulló la gata.

—Mira esa lindura, también quiere abrazo— murmuró la madre secándose las lágrimas.

"Si supieras" maulló la gata.

—Parece que le encanta la idea— La voz del hombre sonaba quebrada.

"Lo bueno es que tú si me entiendes porque si no... no me importarían mis heridas y me tiraría del puente más cercano" maulló la gata mientras el señor Granger "hablaba" con ella.

Una alarma sonó y el matrimonio salió apresuradamente por la puerta dejándola cerrada.

—Amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela, la luz de mis ojos, la razón por la que me levanto día a día— Se escuchó el discurso del hombre.

—No voy a despertar a Hermione por ti— La voz seca de la mujer le siguió.

—Por favor ¿Sííííí?— Preguntó con un puchero.

—No.

—Buaaaaa, Buaaaaa Tú no me quieres— Comenzó a lloriquear el hombre.

—En un momento vuelvo— susurró Hermione acercándose a la puerta.

"Si tú lo dices" maulló la gata.

—Sé valiente y enfrenta a tu hija— masculló mientras empujaba a su esposo.

—Noooo... ¡Todo menos eso!— Suplicaba melodramáticamente mientras extendía los brazos tratando de sostenerse de las paredes del pasillo y lo logró.

—Es... sólo... una... niña— masculló mientras le daba un empujón por cada palabra hasta que por fin lo logró.

—Está bien, pero si no vuelvo quiero que sepas que te amo— Proclamó melodramáticamente.

La risa de la mujer fue la respuesta.

"Todos están locos" maulló la gata.

"Y eso que aún no ha visto nada" Aportó el búho que había llegado para ver la escena.

La niña simplemente los ignoró mientras seguía escuchando las dramáticas declaraciones de su padre, cada vez más fuertes a medida que se acercaba, y se reía.

—No quiero morir— Lloriqueaba el hombre.

—Tan sólo es una niña de 6 años— Replicó la mujer.

—No, lo que se encuentra detrás de esa puerta no es una niña... ¡Es el monstruo gruñón!— Terminó gritando la última parte.

Un gruñido anunció la entrada de Hermione.

—Me has despertado y mi ira caerá sobre ti— Su voz de "monstruo" hizo retroceder a su padre.

—No por favor— pidió el hombre —¡Piedad!— suplicó dramáticamente.

—El monstruo gruñón no tiene piedad— Fue la respuesta de Hermione que se lanzó encima del hombre derribándolo.

La niña le hacía cosquillas mientras soltaba gruñidos y hacía gestos.

—Ayuda— Pidió el hombre entre risas.

—En el cuello, ahí es dónde tiene más cosquillas— Indicó la madre.

Después de esa indicación el hombre no pudo hablar por la risa

o.O o.O *** o.O o.O

2 meses después

—Hermione Jean A. B. Granger te ordeno que salgas de tu habitación ahora mismo— Casi gritó el señor Granger.

— ¡No quiero!— Fue la respuesta de su hija.

—No me obligues a tirar la puerta— Suplicó.

—Inténtalo— Fue la única respuesta.

El hombre empujó con todas sus fuerzas más la puerta no cedió, después intentó patearla más fue inútil.

—Ábreme hija— Susurró su madre con la voz rota.

—Todos se irán, me abandonarán— Gritó la niña con voz rota.

Durante varias horas sólo se escucharon los sollozos y gritos de rabia de la pequeña.

— ¿Por qué?— Gritaba una y otra vez.

Los días pasaron y la pequeña no salía de su encierro.

—Señorita Hermione— llamó su institutriz —No se haga esto por favor, ya pasó una semana desde que la señorita Alice se fue y usted no ha salido de ahí para nada— Continuó con la sensación de estar hablando sola. —Su madre está destrozada y su padre...— No pudo continuar por el dolor.

—No le pido que salga, pero al menos deje que le dé la comida... por favor— Terminó con lágrimas.

Espero unos segundos y al no haber respuesta comenzó a caminar de regreso a la cocina para darle la mala noticia a los padres de la niña.

De repente se escuchó como si arrastraran algo pesado dentro del cuarto de la pequeña.

"Será que..." pensó asombrada la mujer.

El ruido del pestillo y la puerta ser abierta se lo confirmó.

—Pase— La voz de la niña sonó ronca por el llanto.

La institutriz no dudó y con rapidez entró en el cuarto de su aprendiz, sorprendiéndose en extremo al ver el aspecto.

—Deje la comida en el escritorio— Indicó la dueña de la habitación llamando su atención.

La mujer soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el aspecto de la pequeña, se encontraba limpia pero tenía enormes ojeras y su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado.

La institutriz dejó los alimentos en una bandeja y procedía a retirarse pero un roto susurro la detuvo.

—No me deje— La niña tenía un aspecto frágil y desolado con las rodillas abrazadas y sus rizos cayendo por su cara.

La mujer se acercó a la pequeña y con delicadeza envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor.

—Aquí estoy señorita— murmuró con dulzura.

—Ella se fue... me dejó— La voz de su estudiante era en extremo desolada.

La mujer sin saber qué hacer comenzó a tararearle una canción a la pequeña mientras la acunaba.

—Todos se irán y yo... no sé que haré sin ustedes— siguió hablando con tristeza —Duele, empiezo a olvidarla y me duele— Las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro tras esta oración.

—Ella volverá, tal vez no hoy ni mañana... pero volverá— Le aseguró la mayor.

—¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si se olvida de mí? ¿Y si me deja de querer?— Preguntó la niña alzando la vista.

—Ella volverá— Volvió a afirmar.

—Prometa que usted jamás me dejará— Pidió la niña.

—Jamás te dejaré— Prometió aunque, incluso en ese momento, ella misma sabía que mentía.

La niña no pareció notarlo y le brindó una sonrisa agradecida.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué señorita y ahora... a comer, ya después hablaremos de cómo recuperar el tiempo perdido de sus lecciones.

—Pero...— Trató de decir mientras era prácticamente arrastrada hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba su comida.

—Pero nada señorita, ha abandonado sus estudios por una semana completa— Interrumpió la institutriz.

Hermione se dejó vencer pues estaba muy cansada y, dócilmente comió lo que su instructora le había traído para después irse a dormir.

—Estaba muy cansada— Les explicó a sus padres que estaban parados en el umbral.

—No podemos permitir que algo así vuelva a ocurrir— murmuró preocupado el hombre.

—Debemos confiar en ella— aseveró su esposa —Hermione es madura y responsable pero no deja de ser una niña y como tal, el que su amiga se fuera le afectó de forma severa y por eso tuvo ese lapso de duelo, pero al dejar pasar a Miss Thompson indica que esa etapa ya pasó y, de ahora en adelante, lidiará con su pérdida de manera diferente— Explicó con simpleza. —Ahora salgamos de aquí.

o.O o.O ***** o.O o.O 愛 愛

Un mes había pasado desde que la pequeña había dejado su encierro y las cosas en la casa Granger poco a poco volvían a su cauce natural.

Arthur Granger había reinstaurado la rutina del monstruo gruñón, Hermione había vuelto a su rutina del día a día... pero algo faltaba.

Si bien la pequeña se reía, jugaba y trataba de actuar normal con sus padres; en cuanto estos se iban adoptaba un semblante seco e impenetrable.

Hacía más de un mes que la hija del matrimonio Granger no hacía una broma o se reía sin razón.

Hacía más de un mes que la niña pasaba horas encerrada en su habitación sin hacer nada más que recordar a su amiga, casi hermana.

o.O o.O **** o.O o.O

Tres meses han pasado desde la partida de Alice Wood.

—Hermione ¿Estás lista?— Preguntó con impaciencia Linda Granger mientras eliminaba arrugas imaginarias de su sobrio vestido negro.

—Aún no comprendo por qué tengo que ir al funeral de alguien a quien no conozco— Replicó con sequedad la pequeña mientras bajaba las escaleras enfundada en un sencillo vestido negro.

—El que no la recuerdes no significa que no la conocieras— Le aclaró su padre.

—Además, ella pagó tus estudios durante todos estos años y decidió nombrarte su heredera así que lo menos que puedes hacer para agradecerle es darle la última despedida con todos los honores— Añadió su madre con tristeza.

—Sí, madre.

—Se nos está haciendo tarde— Indicó el señor Granger.

Y con eso dicho, decidieron poner rumbo al funeral de Lady Brougham.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a Lady Amelia Brougham... una mujer de gran corazón y de temple de acero, una mujer con un alma artística envuelta en un talante pragmático— Comenzó a decir el sacerdote y seguido de eso le siguió un largo y conmovedor discurso dedicado a la vida y obra de la difunta condesa Brougham.

Una vez que el hombre hubo terminado, un sacerdote ofreció una misa para culminar con un "Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertiremos".

Después de eso comenzaron a bajar el ataúd hacia el que sería el último lugar de descanso de Lady Amelia Brougham.

Algunas personas se acercaron al lugar y comenzaron a dejarle rosas blancas.

El matrimonio Granger y su hija se quedaron hasta el final, hasta que una lápida con el epitafio _"ars longa, vita brevis"*_ fue colocada sobre el lugar donde yacían los restos de la mujer.

Aclaraciones:

Hermione Tiene 7 años de edad.

*Ars longa vita brevis— frase en latín de Hipócrates que significa "El arte es duradero pero la vida es breve"


End file.
